


Kidnapped-Conclusion

by PixieGirl73



Category: Hardcastle & McCormick
Genre: Angst, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieGirl73/pseuds/PixieGirl73
Summary: Aah, the final part of the Kidnapped story. After much editing and agonizing (biting my fingernails, hair-tugging), I finally decided to post it. Agonizing, because some may find it too dark and angsty.  And this is probably the darkest that I have allowed myself to get with my stuff (even though I'm new to the fan fiction community).





	

The Hardcastle & McCormick characters, Mark McCormick and Milton C. Hardcastle, don’t belong to me. Only doing this for fun. The only character that is of my creation is the creepy chic.- PixieGirl73

“Put him in there,” the mysterious girl directed her minions. They wheeled him into what appeared to be an operating room where surgeries would typically take place. But, really the room was used for nefarious purposes, such as torturing test subjects and/or interrogating them with tortuous methods.

“Now leave us.” They left her alone with a sleeping McCormick.

She tended to Mark McCormick as he laid on the gurney. She put an anesthesia mask over his nose and mouth, and turned on the happy gas (nitrous oxide, oxygen mix) at full-blast. She opened the collar of his white racecar jumpsuit and unzipped it all the way down to his waist and playfully touched his chest hairs. 

She also maneuvered his legs slightly apart and bound those down with restraints. She then fastened the gurney safety belt onto him around his waist and cinched it tight so he couldn't try to bolt away if he were to awaken. She wanted him to be helpless and at her mercy.

McCormick moaned in his sleep. "Mmmphf, wha's goin' on". He tried to move about and wake up, his body trying to arch upwards, but was unable to, due to the restraints.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Angrily, she gritted her teeth. She pressed the anesthesia mask down on his face and turned up the happy gas even higher.

She wondered what tortures she can inflict on him. She caressed his face. She looked at the heart monitor that was recording his heartbeat. She licked her lips. I wonder if.... She let her sharp, manicured nails caress his chest and moved down his groin in a raking motion, as she pondered this thought. He shifted in his restraints, more muffled sounds emanating from the anesthesia mask. 

Then a deliciously evil idea came to her. She wheeled the electroshock machine over to the side of the gurney. She strategically placed several electrodes to various places on his chest and lower abdomen. 

She lowered the nitrous oxide and turned up the oxygen to wake him up. 

“Oh McCormick, wake up, sweetie" she singsonged, playing with his curls.

"Mmmphf." Waking up, McCormick blinked several times, then took in his surroundings. Where am I? he wondered. He saw that he was in a medical infirmary of sorts and that there was a purple-haired nurse caressing the top of his head, an evil smile on her lips, oxygen mask on his face. His head felt groggy. Hangover-groggy.

"Where am I? And who are you?" he asked, his voice muffled from the mask.

"Never mind where you are and who I am. But know this:” She got even closer to him so she can whisper in his ear, “you're mine, now." Her voice was menacing.

“I’m what?”  
Wait! Isn’t that the girl who was trying to seduce me before the race? What was she doing here? Dressed as a nurse? Mark felt totally confused.

He saw that his racing jumpsuit was unzipped all the way down to his briefs.  
"Why is my jumpsuit unzipped all the way?"  
"No reason," she smiled menacingly through clenched teeth. She let her sharply manicured nails playfully touch his darkish-blond chest hairs, then they traveled down his groin.

“Um, what do you think you’re doing? Hey, stop that!”

She only smiled. She continued to let one hand lightly rake his chest and the other, unseen, control the electroshock machine. She set the control for a small shock to be sent to his body. Then _Zzzzzt!_

“Aaaarrgh! What was that?!” 

She smirked.

"Why are you smiling?! This isn't funny!" McCormick was angry.

"It is to me," the nurse said.

"You know, if I weren't in these restraints, I'd-"

"But you are! You are in those restraints! Muawhahaha!"

"You witch, undo these restraints right now!"

Her only response was silence. She regarded him with a cold gaze. Her hand, still unseen by McCormick, turned the oxygen (for the mask) all the way down. On the underside of the gurney, there were also some remote control buttons. One that raised the temperature of the room. She raised the room temperature to a hot 100 degrees. She licked her lips as she watched McCormick started to gasp for air. She felt his agony as he struggled to breathe. Even she felt her own breathing start to quicken with excitement at the sight of McCormick under duress. The heart monitor beeped several times as a warning and she saw several spikes in his heart rhythm that signified a danger if she were to continue to do what she was doing to him. She smiled evilly, again. 

One of her assistants walked in-a young, cute gay guy-and saw what she was doing. He gasped. "What are you doing to him?!"

"None of your business!"

"You're hurting him!"

"That's right, I am! Now, get lost!" She grabbed her taser gun and aimed it at him.

"You're mental, you know that?" Her assistant threw up his hands in resignation and walked out of the room.

Upon leaving the “torture room”, the assistant went into the evil nurse’s office and see if he can find anything about her “victim”. He came upon a wallet on the desk and sifted through its contents for some identification on the guy. Finally, the guy’s driver’s license. Also, scotch-taped to the inside of the wallet was Mark McCormick’s Emergency Contact Information:

In case of medical emergency regarding Mark McCormick, please contact:  
JUDGE MILTON C. HARDCASTLE  
And a Los Angeles area phone number.

Then upon seeing a crumpled piece of paper in the wallet stating the Hotel and room # of where McCormick was staying, gut instinct told the young assistant told him to try that number first.

* * * * * * * * * *

“It just doesn’t make sense! How the hell does an ambulance just vanish into thin air?!” Judge Hardcastle griped as he paced his hotel room.  
After losing the ambulance through no fault of his own (he tried to follow it on the desert Nevada highway, but he couldn’t keep up with the crazy speed that the ambulance was going. The ambulance zig-zagged in and out of traffic and before he knew it, the ambulance was gone.

Lt. Frank Harper was at a loss for words to say to his friend. Sitting on one of the beds in the Hardcastle’s room, Harper rubbed his forehead, while deep in thought. After getting a call from Hardcastle, he drove to LAX as fast as he could and hopped on the next plane that was flying to Vegas, where the race was being held. He wasn’t sure how much help he could be. Vegas was completely out of his jurisdiction.

“Did you try any of the hospitals in the Vegas area that are close to the race track?”

“Yeah, but no one under the name of McCormick was admitted. I’m lost, Frank. I’m really lost, here.”

“Look, there’s got to be some logical explanation as to why an ambulance would not take an injured person to the hospital,” Frank suggested.

I know. There has to be and I’m wracking my brain trying to figure it out, but I’m getting nothing,” Hardcastle admitted, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner.  
Then the phone rang.

“Hardcastle, here,” Hardcastle answered in a gruff voice.

“Um, yes, you don’t know me, but you may want to come here for Mark. He’s being held prisoner here at Area 51.

“What?! McCormick’s there?! Who is this?”

“Yeah, my name is Steve, um, I was aware of the news story of Mark being in a terrible race car accident and that whole ambulance disappearance. But I was sworn to secrecy. But sir, you need to come and get him. Mark’s in terrible danger.”

He explained more in detail that Mark was under dominance of an evil medical staff person and that if she wasn’t stopped, Mark could very well die.

“Alright. Look, do what you can to stop her. Once you get her under control, tell Mark I’m on my way.”

* * * * * * *

At first, she was getting a kick out of seeing him struggle to breathe, but then seeing him sweating and then the heart monitor going off, warning that if she were to continue what she was doing, McCormick could die. So, after several minutes of torture, she lowered the room temperature back to a comfortable level and the oxygen level back up for the mask. The heart monitor calmed down as McCormick’s heart rate stabilized.

McCormick closed his eyes and greedily and thankfully took in huge breaths of air as he felt the cool air caress his face. 

“Oh, man. Ah, geez.” Then he opened his eyes and glared at her. “Get me out of these straps. Now.” 

“Fine. As you wish,” She said flatly. 

She calmly unbuckled his arms. Once those were freed, Mark pushed her away roughly, growling, “I’ll get the rest myself.” 

Holding the mask closer to his face, he took more deep breaths of oxygen and ditched it. He was completely overcome right now with anger. As he yanked the electrodes off his body (wincing in pain as some hairs from his chest were yanked off as well), unbuckled the waist restraint and the ones for the legs and ankles, he glared at her again. She wasn’t looking at him, but admiring her sharp manicured nails. He couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like she was complimenting herself for what she did to him. 

“Oh, Candy, you freakish little tart. You really know how to hurt ‘em!” She giggled to herself, a little of her tongue sticking out. That did it for Mark.

In a fit of uncontrollable, rabid fury, McCormick jumped her and tackled her to the floor, both hands of his immediately got her neck in a chokehold.

_“You ever do that to me again, I’ll freaking kill you! You got that?!” he yelled. He was hoping that would scare her. But all she did was grin._

“Bring it, McCormick! Admit it, after this, we’ll be having crazy hot sex!” She laughed, though with some difficulty, due to him choking her.

_“You outta your mind? After what you did to me?!”_

The logic of this girl baffled Mark. He immediately took his hands off her. Once he did, she tried to get close to him in order to fondle him, but he grabbed her taser gun that happened to fall to the floor nearby and pointed it at her, using both his hands. 

_“Don’t!”_

“Please. What I did to you? Really, Mark? I don’t know about you, but I enjoyed myself!”

_“You would, you sadistic, evil witch! Where do you get off torturing someone like that?”_

“Hot dayyyumm, you’re so sexy when you’re angry!” She laughed. 

Yeah, hahaha, very funny. Miss, you’re really sick, you know that?!”

Her laughing at him infuriated him even more. Why wasn’t she taking him seriously?! Why wasn’t she scared of him?! He knew he could very well “take her out” if he had to. But, a part of him didn’t. He’d rather she spend a long time in prison for her sadistic crimes.

Once again, she went to lunge for him so she can grab her taser gun from him, succeeded and sent a shock to his abdomen to try subdue him back into submission. Hot, searing pain shot through his body. Closing his eyes, Mark grimaced and curled up in a fetal position on the floor. She felt an inner satisfaction at seeing him like this. That should teach him a harsh lesson for attacking her!

Once the pain subsided, he opened his eyes at her. Though she didn’t show it, she was alarmed at how dark and stormy his blue eyes got from all that anger inside him.

“You. Heartless. Witch.” His face contorted with rage, he went to lunge for her.

Suddenly, several SWAT men burst in, with Judge Hardcastle and Lieutenant Harper in tow. “Freeze!”

“Drop the taser gun!”

She did, with a mocking smile on her face.

As they led her away in restraints, McCormick handed the taser to Lt. Harper for forensic investigation and quickly zipped his jumpsuit up. He didn’t want the Judge to see him in the vulnerable, half-undressed state he was in. Hardcastle walked up to McCormick and looked at him, concerned. “You ok, kid?”

McCormick nodded “Yeah, I think so. No, scratch that. I’m more than ok now that crazy witch is in custody.” 

THE END


End file.
